


Suspect Unknown

by frozeninsideyou



Category: Criminal Minds, One Direction
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Infantilism, Spanking, Wetting, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozeninsideyou/pseuds/frozeninsideyou
Summary: "I can’t breathe, but I don’t care. I need to run, and never stop. When that monster finds that I’m missing from his truck, he will come, and he will take me back to that hell. Oh god, I can’t go back, I need to run to the nearest place with cops, or anywhere." Or Niall and Liam get kidnapped, then after some time Liam escapes, and he finds a team of FBI agents. (This is a crossover between Criminal Minds and One Direction)





	1. Part 1

I can’t breathe, but I don’t care. I need to run, and never stop. When that monster finds that I’m missing from his truck, he will come, and he will take me back to that hell. Oh god, I can’t go back, I need to run to the nearest place with cops, or anywhere.

After ten minutes of running I see a building that says Quantico: FBI. FBI, they can help! Thank god. I race towards the entrance, but end up falling onto the ground. Ouch. I think I might have ran into someone.

“Are you alright?” I turn my head, and look up at a tall white man. He has a badge that says: Aaron Hotchner FBI:BAU.

“No. I need help, can you help me?”

Aaron Hotchner sits down on the ground next to me, and starts looking over my body. “I don’t see any damage to your legs, or arms-”

“No, I was kidnapped, and I just escaped, and I was running as far as I could, and I was looking for help then I saw this building, but I wasn’t sure if you could help, because I’m from the U.K., and I don’t know what to do, but I need your help to get my friend.”

Aaron Hotchner immediately grabs my hand, and pulls me up. “Alright let’s get you inside, follow me.”

I follow him in, and he brings me to the fourth floor, where he leads me to an office space where no one is working, it makes sense, since it’s nighttime. He then brings me to an area that has a circle for a table, and he says I can sit if I want. I do, and he starts calling people up on his cell phone.

I’m in such shock that I forgot that I’m in Power Rangers PJs, and underneath that my captor had put me in a nappy, he even made me use it. Oh poor Niall, he still is living through that hell. I should have never planned a trip to the U.S.

“Young man, could you tell me your name?” Aaron Hotchner asks.

“It’s Liam Payne,” I say.

“Got that Graccia,” he says.

“Aaron Hotchner, could I possibly get a change of clothes, and um some trousers. They made me wear nappies,” I say trying to hold back the tears.

“Of course, I will find you a change of clothes as quick as I can.”

“Thank you,” I say. It feels great to be around people who aren’t crazy.

He smiles.

A blonde woman who looks quite young walks into the room, and takes a seat close to me. “Hi Liam, I’m Jennifer Jareau, and I’m here to help find your friend, but first we need to know what happened.”

“Okay,” I say.

“First what month, day, year were you taken?”

It was summer time for sure. “It was July 8, 2015.”

“Great, now we know you were visiting the US with your friend Niall Horan-”

“Yes! You need to find him. He’s like my little brother, I love him so much. He can’t go through that hell alone!”

“Liam, calm down. You telling me all the details is what will find him alright?” She asks.

I take a deep breathe in, and then out. “Alright, I can do this.”

“Can you describe the day you were taken?”

“Yes, it was sunny that day, and Me, and Niall were discussing what to do as we walked out of our hotel room, when this guy with a british accent said, ‘There is this really cool place called Pins, and Needles two miles away, you guys would love it.’ Niall and I believed him because he had a pamphlet about it. We thought it sounded great, so we thought let's go, and the guy lead us there, but it was getting dark, and he said there's a shortcut this way though the alley, we believed him, and followed. Halfway though there was a loading van, which was odd, but we have never been to america, so we didn’t know better. The guy had suddenly stopped,and pulled out a gun.

_Flashback_

_“Please let us go!” I cried. I was placed into a something, and strapped down. I started to wiggle my arms, and legs, but it was no use, the straps weren’t coming loose._

_Where am I? I looked around to see that I was in some type of cage that had a mattress in it.. oh wait. Oh god! I’m in a crib. Tears started to pour out, and I couldn’t help, but gasp in every few breaths here, and there._

_I eventually calmed down, and I attempted to look around the room, and everything was for a child. There was books, stuffed animals, a changing table, a naughty conner. What layer of hell was I dropped into?_

_Flashback ends._

“I can’t do this!” I scream, the memories that I have been trying to push away suddenly coming back is too much.

Jennifer places her hand on my hand, I look up and I remember where I am. “You are doing such a great job Liam, I know it’s tough, but you can do it.”

It’s comforting to know that, but I need a break. “Can I have five minutes?” I ask.

“Of course,” she says leaving the room.

I move my body slightly, and I instantly regret it when I feel the nappy. I want to rip this disgusting thing off of me, and never ever use one again. It was really humiliating to have to wet myself, especially the first time...

_Flashback_

_My bladder is killing me. Every time I move I feel as though I might explode. I can’t let that happen, because I will not ever purposely wet myself for my kidnapper who apparently gets off on this._

_I look straight across from me to see Niall slowly rising from his sleep. I’m really glad I woke up before he did, so that I can help him though this._

_Niall yawns still unaware when suddenly he sits up quick. He looks down at himself to see that he is only wearing a nappy, and a white tee shirt. He then looks up to see the bars on the top of the crib, and the bars that keep him trapped in the crib. I see him about to start bawling, and I know I need to inject myself now._

_“Niall,” I say._

_Tears start to pour down Niall’s face. “L-liam?”_

_“Yeah, it’s me buddy.” I had tried to calm him down, but my voice only caused him to cry harder._

_“Niall, calm down. It’s alright.” Even if it really wasn’t, I need to be strong for him. “Whatever is going to happen to us, just know that we have each other, and that I love you very much.”_

_Niall wipes away his tears, and says, “O-okay, I love you too Liam.”_

_Two hours later_

_The pain of not being able to cross your legs when you really have to pee is tormenting. It is also painful to look over at Niall who has nothing to restrain him, because they know he is weak compared to me. The kidnapper knowing this did it to mess with us. I know that if I wasn’t strapped down I could somehow get out of this cage, and escape with Niall, while Niall will struggle, and I know this, because I’ve been watching him try his hardest for the past two hours, but he is getting no where._

_Niall told me minutes ago that he could hold his pee forever, and he knows I won’t give in to what the kidnapper wants us to do._

_The problem is I can barely hold it anymore, and I’m about to start bawling, but I can’t in front of Niall. I need to be strong, but it’s really hard._

_Ten minutes later_

_The door slams open, and a man in his mid thirties walks down the stairs. I instantly feel terrified looking at this man, he is about 6ft 3, he is well built (he could probably win any boxing match), he has a short military haircut, he is wearing blue jeans with black boots, and a black tee shirt, and he is white._

_I don’t know what to say to this man. I’m really scared of the unknown._

_“LET US GO!” Niall shouts. I’m stunned by his words, I wouldn’t have expected Niall to say that._

_The man walks close to Niall’s crib, Niall moves himself into the corner away from the man._

_“You two aren’t going anywhere, young one. This is your home for now, and I’m here to take care of you.”_

“Liam?”

I shake my head. I’m not there anymore. I’m safe. I’m fine.

I look up to a face I haven’t seen before. He’s young unlike Aaron Hotchner.

He takes a seat next to me, and smiles. “Hi, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, but before we talk I brought you something that might make you feel more comfortable.”

His gentle voice calms me down.

Spencer hands me over a bag. I look inside, and see boxers, sweatpants, and a shirt. This honestly feels like christmas. I look up at him, and give a small smile, he smiles back.

“I can either let you get dressed in here, or I can bring you to the restrooms, it’s up to you Liam.”

I get to decide!!! Wow this is really exciting, because the monster that took Niall and I never let us decide anything, it was always his way, or you disagree, get a punishment then still do that thing that you had no option on.

“In here is fine,” I say quietly.

“Alright I’ll be outside. Let me know when I can come back in.”

I nod, as he leaves.

I quickly rip off my PJ pants, that still have stains from when he made me wet myself without a nappy, it was terrible, he is a fucking monster.

I’m out of there now. I’m able to wear boxers, and normal pants. I don’t have to wear brightly colored onesies, or shirts that say things that make me want to vomit. I’m safe.

I pull the white tee shirt over my head. I’m now fully dressed, and for once I actually feel a little bit like my old self. I slightly smile at that thought.

I return back to my seat, and I take a deep breath. I can do this.

“Spencer, you can come back in.”

Spencer opens the door, and then shuts it. He walks over to the round table, and takes a seat near me.

“I bet the new clothes make you feel better,” Spencer states.

I nod in agreement.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for making you all wait so long, but I'm happy so many of you liked the first chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Spencer sits back across from me. He pulls out his phone, I’m curious why, but then I realize that he is going to be recording this.

 

“Why do you need to record what I say?” I ask nervous. Saying it aloud is hard enough, but the fact that they will forever have a recording of it is horrible.

 

“The information you give us is vital to the case, so later when we are trying to find something we listen again to what you remembered, saw, smelt, and felt.”

 

I nod, but I still feel embarrassed about it.

 

“Liam I need you to close your eyes, and picture yourself at his place, remember the smell, the way things looked, his face, was there anyone else that you remember. Go back there.”

 

I do as I’m told. My eyes are shut, but I’m not there just yet. I’m honestly not ready to jump back in, but every minute I don’t try Niall is still there suffering.

 

“I want you to focus on the last day before you escaped. Tell me what the day was like, who was there, and what happened before you got here.”

 

“Niall and I were in the basement playpen.”

 

_Flashback_

 

_Niall looks over at me, specifically at my ankle, and he sees the cuff. Niall frowns, he opens his mouth, but then says nothing._

 

_I look down at the cuff in disappointment. I screwed up last night, which means I now suffer the consequences of being strapped down for everything. It was a really bad escape attempt, because it wasn't the right time, I should have waited another week to actually go through with, but I’m dumb, and now still stuck._

 

_“Liam,” Niall says._

 

_I quickly look up at Niall, “Yeah?”_

 

_Niall looks down at the abc mat. “Do you think we will ever leave?”_

 

_I want to say yes, but I can’t say something that even I don’t believe will happen._

 

_Niall is staring at me waiting for me to respond._

 

_I give a small smile. “Yes, one day soon, it’ll happen, I promise,” I lie._

 

_Niall seems to believe it, because he goes back to playing with his Lincoln logs._

 

_I feel bad for lying, but I can’t say no, or tell him the truth. If I were to say no I think we are going to be stuck here until we die, then Niall would have a full on panic attack, and also admitting that aloud is hard._

 

“We sat in the playpen for another hour, until he came down.”

 

“Who are you referring to?” Spencer asks. 

 

I open my eyes back up, and feel a bit hesitant to continue now.

 

Spencer says nothing, but he instead waits for a few minutes until I finally say, “Niall and I weren’t the only boys that lived with D-that man.”

 

“Who else lived there?”

 

I look down at my hands, I can feel myself tearing up. “Three other boys. One I never met, and the other two Zayn and Louis I saw frequently.”

 

“Can you tell me about them?” He asks.

 

I’d prefer not to, but that’s not going to help anyone.

 

“They both had been kidnapped like us, but they were taken some time before Niall and I arrived. Louis was always kind, but Zayn was different.”

 

Spencer looks down at his pen, then back at me. “How was Zayn different? Did he help the man?”

 

I frown. “They both did, but Zayn acted almost identical to him.”

 

Spencer stares at his pen again. I can tell he is thinking. I know I’m being vague, but today’s has been a lot.

 

“Were Zayn and Louis ever like you and Niall?”

 

I look at Spencer, he looks at me with empathy like he gets why this is so hard. This comforts me. I think I can finally say everything.

 

“Yes, Louis had told me during the first week. He explained how when he was eighteen he was taken by a man named Ross. That man kept him as a baby for three months, until Ross was killed by another member of the community. Louis didn’t know why he was killed, but he was just moved to another home with a man named Nick. He continued being forced to be a baby at Nick’s for a year. After that year things changed, because Nick had fallen for Louis, so he wanted to take him out of the community, and have Louis grow up at times, but then be little at other times. Louis loved the idea, because he was sick of everything, and leaving meant change, and it would have been a lot easier to escape. The problem was the community wouldn’t allow it, but Nick didn’t listen to them, and went to leave with Louis, when he was stopped. Louis was taken from another place, and never heard from Nick again. He secretly told me that Nick wasn’t that bad for the most part, but I felt like it was just the stockholm syndrome talking. He then said he met Zayn at the man’s house, and Zayn was badly bruised, and he had a cast on his left foot.”

 

_Flashback_

 

_Louis stops talking for a second when he notices that I’m shaking._

 

_“Hey Liam, it’s alright. Everything will be okay,” Louis says, attempting to comfort me._

 

_I start to cry. It’s been five days, and it’s been already too much for me to handle._

 

_“I don’t want to do this anymore,” I cry, tears and snot fall down my face._

 

_Louis quickly undoes the cuffs on my legs and hands, then he picks me out of the crib, and walks me over to the playpen. He sets me down, and I wait for the cuffs to be put on, but after a minute I realize Louis isn’t doing anything. Is he letting me be free?_

 

_I start to stand up, but get gently pushed back to the ground. I look up at Louis, while more tears fall._

 

_Louis looks sad, he almost looks like he is about to shed a tear or two._

 

_“I know it’s really hard, and I know you want to be anywhere else but here, but I need you to know that I’m here for you. I know you will see more of Daddy, and he can be scary, but just know that at the end of the day I’ll come see you, and I’ll let you have a little freedom like sitting in the playpen with no cuffs. Does that sound good?”_

 

_I feel a bit better knowing Louis will be here, but I’m still sad, because he clearly isn’t going to help me leave._

 

_“Y-yeah,” I quietly say._

 

_Louis gives me a big smile. “Alright why don’t we go play with some legos!”_

 

“We never finished talking that night, so I don’t know much about Zayn’s past, I just know that he and Louis both were babies, until another boy arrived, and things changed.”

 

Spencer is about to say something when his phone starts ringing. He looks down, I see that it reads Garcia.

 

“I need to quickly take this, I’ll be back in shortly,” Spencer says, then disappears from the room.

 

I can kind of hear him, but it’s all pretty unclear.

 

I decide to tune him out, and focus on the clock in the corner of the room. It reminds me of the clock in our room; I used to stare at it, because it calmed me down when I started to feel a panic attack come on. I would focus on it, and start to take eight deep breaths, then most the time everything was okay again.

 

Spencer reenters the room with his phone still next to his ear.

 

I hear a female on the line say, “Put me on speaker phone.”

 

Spencer does, then he lets her know.

 

I don’t understand what’s going on, but I’m just going to stay quiet.

 

Spencer comes and sits back in his exact spot, when I hear that female voice say, “Hi Liam, I’m Penelope Garcia with the FBI as a technical analyst, I read that you took a class on this in college?”

 

I smile. “Yeah I did, how did you know?”

 

“Well that’s what my job is, are you sure you took the class?”

 

I slightly laugh. It’s nice to talk about something other, than all that. “I did, but it’s been sometime now. If you asked me some other questions about the FBI, I bet I could get them all right. You must have saw that I got an A in that class.”

 

Garcia laughs. “I bet you could, but I have another question for you that will really helps us out.”

 

I nod my head, but then realize she can’t see me. “Go ahead. I’m ready.”

 

“I was told that there were a few other boys, beside you and Niall. Do you remember their full names?” She asks kindly.

 

“Yeah I do. Louis last name is Tomlinson, and Zayn’s last name is Malik. The other boys name I believe is Harold, or Harry, I don’t know his last name, but he has curly hair, because Louis liked to call him curls, I don’t know much else about him.”

 

I hear typing. “Thank you Liam this is very helpful. Reid can you take me off speakerphone.”

 

Spencer does, then gets up again, and leaves.

 

Just as the door shuts I hear Garcia say, “I think I found something.”

 

Thirty seconds pass, then Jennifer walks in with food.

 

“I thought you might be hungry, so I got you some food.”

 

Whatever she got smells amazing, and better than anything I was given at that hell house.

 

“Yes, thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hope you all enjoyed. New chapter will be up a lot sooner, than it took to get this one up, but chapter 3 will be a lot longer, so it'll take more time, but not too long. And I hope to see you all next chapter :)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)! I hope you enjoyed. This has been sitting in my docs forever, and I finally have decided to post it in parts instead of a one shot, because posting my stories motivates me to write. 
> 
> Also the next chapter will just continue from where I ended it, because this is only going to be a few parts, like 3,4,5 parts I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Also please leave a comment, or give me kudos, so that I know that you liked the chapter :), thanks.


End file.
